


Poses

by Iordio



Series: Reflexions [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iordio/pseuds/Iordio





	Poses

October 2021

“S’rena? You awake? Serena?” asked Bernie, grimacing as another wave of pain radiated from between her shoulders. Too many long hours in theatre she thought, not listening to her body would be the other option, but let’s gloss over that. If only Bernie could reach for her pain killers, she’d be fine, so she resorted to using the only thing that didn’t hurt when she moved – her foot finding her wife’s calf and prodding until she woke.

“Hmmff, what time is it?” croaked Serena.

“Dunno, but my back’s gone,” replied Bernie.

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier?”

“Thought it would go away.”

“Has it ever?” Serena knowing full well the answer to her question.

“No.”

“Have you taken your Gabapentin?” asked Serena as she found the light switch and her glasses. 

“No, can’t move, can’t reach them,” replied Bernie, with tears in her eyes.

“Right, don’t move. I’ll be right back,” as Serena made her way to their en-suite.

“Yeah, and how likely is that?” murmured Bernie as she glanced down her body.

“You know what I mean. Scale of one to ten?” asked Serena thinking it can’t be that bad if her wife’s sarcasm is still intact.

“Eight and a half, possibly a nine when I spasm, three when it ends,” said Bernie whose knuckles were white as she tried to ride out the remnants of the most recent spasm.

“Oh darling, poor you. You’ve still got some morphine left from the last time. Do you want one?” asked Serena who finally got a good look at Bernie.

“Please,” replied Bernie, knowing that the morphine would make her sleep and avoid the conversation about her going to physio regularly. 

“Hand?” as Serena popped two pills into Bernie’s outstretched hand.

“Thank you, and I’m sorry.”

“For what? 

“For not listening and not going to physio,” said Bernie who had completely forgotten her own advice.

“Well, let’s see how you feel in the morning, hmm?

“What about doing something together?” asked Bernie. Oh well, in for a penny... she thought.

“We’re married, we work on the same ward and live in the same house. Pretty much everything we do is together, Darling,” laughed Serena.

“I know, but together as in helping me manage my back better,” replied Bernie.

“What are you thinking?” asked Serena after a few minutes once she could see Bernie’s face relax as the pain ebbed away.

“Yoga. Physio recommended it the last time. Can’t quite see myself doing it on my own. But maybe if you were there it would help. I know I can’t go on like this. It’s not fair on you. Just thought that it might be something different for both of us, as I know you won’t come running with me and I'd like your physical exercise to be more than sex. With me that is,” said Bernie with a flourish.

“Morphine kicked in I see?” laughed Serena. “So, to clarify you’d like us to start doing yoga to help you avoid situations like this. That my big, macho, army medic is too scared to go on her own. And, you’d like a fitter wife. You know, I could take umbrage at your insinuation, but there could be some rather wonderful benefits in the bedroom. I’m thinking improved stamina, increased sex drive, stronger pelvic muscles, better flexibility for those hard to reach places, thinking how much I’d like to practice those positions with you when we get home… I could go on if you’d like?” purred Serena. And judging by the squirming Bernie was doing it had had the desired impact.

“Really, you decide to talk to me like that knowing full well I can hardly move.”

“Took your mind of the pain, didn’t it?

“Possibly. But now I’m in a completely different type of distress. Jesus, Serena you’ve not even touched me. I hate that you can still do that to me!” said Bernie through gritted teeth.

“Wouldn’t want you to think I’ve lost my touch, so to speak. Anyway, getting back to your suggestion of yoga. I think it would be a wonderful idea if it means we learn together. But I would prefer it if you go to physio first and get the all clear before you are let loose on your downward dog! Even if it means we’re in with the grannies class in the church hall!”

“Not a granny...” mumbled Bernie as she fell asleep, cocooned by her wife’s arms. 

Serena sensed that Bernie was falling asleep as she felt her grow heavy in her arms and her breathing slow. A warm flush of protection washed over Serena, she had never tired of doing this, from the early days of their relationship to right now. She never would have done this with Edward, who would have seen it as assault on his fragile ego. Of all the things she misses when they are on opposite shifts or working nights, it’s this. The physical intimacy of holding Bernie, protecting the wounded healer felt like her most cherished accomplishment during their years together.


End file.
